The present invention relates to an arrangement for and method of producing pantyhoses from prefabricated hose shaped individual parts.
In particular, it relates to such an arrangement and method in accordance with which the arrangement has at least one template movable in a working station and provided with two tensioning arms for pulling correspondingly a prefabricated pantyhose part of a pantyhose, wherein the tensioning arms are composed of two supporting arms arranged mirror-symmetrically to a common cutting plane of a cutting device.
An arrangement of the above mentioned general type is disclosed, for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,898. The templates used in this arrangement after cutting of both hose shaped pantyhose parts the supporting arms of the tensioning frames are turned outwardly to release the formed cutting edges of both pantyhose parts for sewing. The turning out of the supporting arms of a tensioning frame has the disadvantage that the pulled pantyhose part is strongly expanded in its non-cut region and must be produced in a corresponding loose knitting way so as to overlap this strong expansion without damages. A further disadvantage of the known templates is that not only required sizes of pantyhoses can be pulled on them, but instead several template sizes must be available.